Rack, Shack
(VeggieTales Theme Song) Bob: Hi kids, and welcome to VeggieTales. I'm Bob the Tomato... I-I'm Bob the Tomato... Larry!! Larry: Just a minute! (Crashing is heard) Bob: Are you okay? Larry: I'll be right there! Whoa! Excuse me. (Larry arrives, wearing a mitt on his head) Bob: Uh, Larry? Larry: (facing the opposite way) Yeah, Bob? Bob: Over here. Larry: Oh. (turns to Bob Yeah? Bob: Umm.. Have you been cooking? Larry: What... Ohhh! You noticed my new hat. Bob: Your hat? Larry: Yeah. Isn't it the coolest? Bob: Um, Larry, you've got an oven mitt on your head. Larry: Oh yes, they're all the rage, simply everyone's wearing them. Bob: Really? Larry: Well, all the cool people, anyway. Bob: Yeah, but you can't see where you're going. Isn't that a little dangerous? Larry: Fashion has its price. Bob: Larry, you almost fell into the toaster back there! Larry: Oh, Bob, Bob, Bob! Don't you read VeggieBeat magazine? This is the look! Without this oven mitt on my head, I just wouldn't be cool! Bob: I see... Hey, that reminds me of a letter we just got from Dexter Wilmington of Tuscaloosa, Alabama. Larry: Oh, you don't say! Bob: I do! Now Dexter says that sometimes when he's at his friend Billy's house, Billy wants to watch this TV show that Dexter's not supposed to watch. Now Dexter knows that it's a bad show, but Billy says that if he doesn't watch it, it means he's not cool! What should he do? Larry: Oh, what a pickle! (facing the opposite way) You know, Bob... Bob: Over here, Larry. Larry: (back to Bob) You know, Bob, I think we need Qwerty for this one. I'll be right back. Bob: Um, Larry, watch out for the... (Larry drops into the sink) ...sink. Larry: Ouch! Bob: Are you okay? Larry: They didn't mention this in VeggieBeat magazine... Bob: Heh. You know, Dexter. While I try to get Larry out of the sink, I want you to listen to a story about three boys named Rack, Shack, and Benny who in a pickle just like yours. (the story dissolves into place) George: That's right, those weren't their real names. Their real names were uh, let me see if I can get this right. Uh, Shadrach, Meschach, and uh, Abendigo. Of course no one would remember those, so we took to calling them Rack, Shack and Benny. Anyways, they came with a bunch of other boys and girls as Mr. Nezzer sent them to work at his chocolate factory. Oh, and Mr. Nezzer? We'll get back to that later. Who am I? Why, I'm George! Anything that goes in and out of Nezzer's chocolate's gotta come by me! Well, speaking of which, it's almost 8 o' clock! The time for the morning milk delivery! (Laura flys by) George: Here comes Laura, now! Oh, she's my favorite! Laura: Good morning, George, how are you? I hope you're feeling fine. I'd like to stay and talk, But it's almost 8 o' clock, And I haven't got the time! George: See you later! Laura: Because we work real hard at the chocolate factory! We start at 8, and we don't get lunch till 3! I've got to drive a truck, To make a buck, So I can send it home to my family! Mr. Lunt: Well now, you are in trouble! Your time card is a wreck! It's almost 2 past 8; I'll tell Nezzer that you're late, And he'll take it from your check! Laura: Yes, Mr. Lunt. (Mr. Lunt enters the factory) Mr. Lunt: Oh yes, we work real hard at the chocolate factory! Pea: Exuse me, Mr. Lunt, but I've got an injury. Mr. Lunt: Now get back on the line! You'll be just fine! With all this work to do we've got no time for sympathy! Benny: We used to be so happy. Rack: We used to laugh and run. Shack: Now there's no time to play, 'Cause we've gotta work all day, And it isn't very fun! Rack: I'm Rack! Shack: I'm Shack! Benny: I'm Benny! Together: We work here in the plant! We'd like to take a break For goodness sake, But Mr. Nezzer says- Mr. Lunt: You can't! Ha! Rack, Shack, Benny and all co-workers: We all need a vacation! Our schedule is severe! We're getting very tired, But stopping gets us fired, So we'll have to stay right here! Because we work real hard at the chocolate factory, we start at 8 and we don't get lunch til 3. We work the whole week through to make a buck or two, so we can send them home to our families. Someday they'll come and join us, we live in harmony, we hope the day is near, until then you'll find us here at the Nezzer Chocolate Factory! George: The Nezzer chocolate bunny. Everyday at 814,638 little fellows. Give or take to you. Oh yeah, Mr. Nezzer. Nebby K. Nezzer. I bet you call it Mr. Nezzer. Now Mr. Nezzer's not a bad man, he just gets confused sometimes. Why, his chocolate bunnies are selling so well, I think he's got a little big for his britches. And that saying something, so his britches will break out to start out with. What's all they have to do with Rack, Shack & Benny? Well, their trouble starts when Mr. Nezzer makes a little announcement. (Bell rings) Mr. Nezzer: Attention, little people. I have announcement. This morning, Mr. Nezzer shifts its two millionth chocolate bunny! To celebrate this momentous occasion, for the next 32 minutes, everyone can eat as many bunnies you want. Bon appetite! Mr. Lunt: Hey, boss. That's awfully nice so you've given away all those bunnies. Mr. Nezzer: Oh if I could just see to look for their faces right now. (Chewing sounds!) (Music playing!) Shack: Hey guys, I don't think we should eat any more bunnies. Rack: Um, what do you mean? Mr. Nezzer says that we could eat as bunnies as you want" Shack: Why don't you remember what your parents taught us? We shouldn't eat too much candy because it's not very good for us. Rack: Shack, our parents aren't here now. We're on our own. Besides, everybody else is doing it. Shack: Rack, Benny, listen to me. I know our parents aren't here right now. But when I think of a song, my mom used to think of me a long time ago. Mrs. Asparagus: Think of me everyday. Hold tight to what I say, and I'll be close to you even from far away. Know that wherever you are, it is never too far. If you think of me, I'll be with you. Shack: Know that wherever you are, it is never too far. If you think of me, I'll be with you. You see, even though our parents aren't here right now to help us to what's right. If we remember what they taught us, it's kinda like they're here. Rack: (sniffles) Okay, no more bunnies. I'm doing it for my mom. Benny: (spits), me too. (Chewing sounds) (Music playing) (Clock ringing) Mr. Nezzer: Well, that about does it. What do you say we pop in and let them show their appreciation? Mr. Lunt: Oh yeah. They're really gonna appreciate you, boss. Mr. Nezzer: Hello. Hmm. I don't feel very appreciated. Mr. Lunt: Hey, look. They're lying on the floor. Like they're sick or something. Mr. Nezzer: Hmm? You mean I let them eat my bunnies, and in return they all wanna play hooky?! Mr. Lunt: Wait, boss. Those three guys over there. They don't look sick. Mr. Nezzer: Oh? Hmm. Rack: Ahem. Thank you Mr. Nezzer for your lovely gift of chocolate. Benny: Yeah, thanks. Mr. Nezzer: Everybody else is lying down, but you all three are standing up. Mr. Lunt: Actually boss. I think that tomato is sitting. Rack: I'm standing. Mr. Lunt: Sitting. Rack: Look, this is sitting and this is standing. I'm standing. Mr. Lunt: Okay, he's standing. Mr. Nezzer: What are your names, boys. Rack: I'm Shadrach. Shack: I'm Meshach. Benny: I'm a bumblebee. A bennyboo. I'm Benny. Mr. Nezzer: We can use boys who know how to stand up here at Nezzer chocolate. How would you like to be Junior's Executive. Benny: What does it mean? Mr. Lunt: It means you have to wear a tie. Rack: Sure, that'll be great! Mr. Nezzer: Alrighty. Mr. Lunt, get them their ties. Mr. Lunt: Right away, boss! Mr. Nezzer: Boys, I want to see you in my office first thing in the morning. Rack, Shack & Benny: Yes, sir! George: Well, what do you know. Rack, Shack & Benny did what they thought was right, but you know nobody else was doing it and he paid off. This time anyway. but boy when they're in first surprise, so they got to Mr. Nezzer's office for the next day Mr. Nezzer: Boys, have I got a surprise for you. The only day I was thinking about the Nezzer chocolate bunny, thinking about how wonderful the bunny is, how beautiful the bunny is, and I thought to myself I thought. Oh, if only all my workers love the bunny as much as I do. I ask myself, why don't they love it as much. Do you know why. Rack: (gasp!) Mr. Nezzer: Because it's small, it's a little bunny. What they need is a bunny they can look up to, and I mean way up to. This is just model: the real bunny is 90 feel tall. My workers finished it this morning. Shack: Wow, that's a big bunny, sir. Mr. Nezzer: Hm-mm. Since you're about Junior's Executives I want you to see it first. But this afternoon, everybody needs a new bunny, and it's gonna be a beautiful thing when everybody bows down and sings, The Bunny Song. Benny: Um, I think I'm familiar with that particular tune. Could you just hum a few bars. Mr. Nezzer: You know, always hoping you'd ask. The bunny song's are all my employess will show just how much they love the bunny. How another is more important than the bunny. How they do anything for the bunny. And, it goes something like this. The bunny, the bunny. Whoa, I love the bunny. I don't love my soup or my bread just the bunny. The bunny, the bunny, yeah I ate the bunny. I gave everything that I had for the bunny. I don't want no heath food when it's time to feed. A big bag o' bunnies is all that I need. I don't want no buddies to come out and play. I'll sit on my sofa and eat bunnies all day. I don't want no beans, and I won't eat tofu. This stuff's all the sissies the bunnies are cool. 3 Asparagus Singers: I don't want no pickles, I don't want no honey, I just a plate on the fork on the bunny. I don't want to tell you the joke that is funny, I just want a plate on the fork on the bunny. I don't a tissue when my nose is runny, I just want a plate on the fork on the bunny. I don't want to play on a day that is sunny, I just want a play on the fork on the bunny. Mr. Nezzer: The bunny. The bunny. Whoa I love the bunny. I don't love my soup or my bread just the bunny. The bunny, the bunny. Yeah, I ate the bunny. I gave everything that I ha-a-a-d, for the bunny. Well, what do you think? Rack: Um, what would happen. Say, if someone didn't quite agree with everything in that song, so they didn't, um... didn't sing it. What would happen? Mr. Nezzer: What's that over there? Shack: That's a furnace. Mr. Nezzer: What's it for? Benny: Well, that's where the bad bunnies go. Mr. Nezzer: Let's just say in my mind. If you don't bow down and sing the song, you're a bad bunny. Rack: You don't mean. Mr. Nezzer: But I'm sure that won't happen. It's almost time for the ceremony. I'll see you out there. George: Now this was a pickle. That bunny song was chock full of stuff they knew was wrong. And if they don't sing it, Mr. Nezzer says he's gonna throw them in the furnace. Whew, what would you do if you were them? Better hold that thought, the ceremony's startin'. Mr. Nezzer: Thank you for attending today's festivities. It is with great pleasure that I present to you the object of our affection, your new best friend, the bunny! Now it is time to bow and sing the bunny song. Mr. Lunt: Hey, boss. Those three guys! Don't look like they're bowing. Mr. Nezzer: Hmm, are those are new Junior Executives? Mr. Lunt: I think so. Maybe they're stuck. Mr. Nezzer: Let's find out. (rumbling) Mr. Nezzer: I said "It's time to sing the bunny song". Laura: Come on, guys! Sing the song! Everybody's doing it. Mr. Nezzer: Sing the song! Mr. Lunt: They ain't singing, boss. Mr. Nezzer: SING!!! Shack: Think of me everyday... Mr. Nezzer: Is that the bunny song? Mr. Lunt: No, I don't think so. Laura: Are you crazy?! That's the wrong song! Shack: ....from far away. Rack, Shack & Benny: Know that wherever you are it is never too far. If you think of me, I'll be with you. Mr. Nezzer: Oh, that was beautiful. I'm gonna be singing that song myself. As I throw you into the furnace! Guards, seize them! Take them to the furnace! Laura: I've got to help them. But how? George: Rack, Shack & Benny will be right back after this short break. (SIlly Song: Dance of the Cucumber) Announcer: And now it's time for silly songs with Larry, the part of the show where Larry comes out and sings a silly song. Larry will be performing the traditional Argentinian ballad. And Bob the Tomato will translate. (Larry sings in Spanish) Bob: Watch the cucumber. see how he moves. like a lion. chasing a mouse. Watch the cucumber. oh how smooth his motion. like butter. on a bald monkey. Watch the cucumber. all the vegetables. evny their friend. Wishing to dance as he. dancing cucumber, dancing cucumber, dancing cucumber, dancing cucumber. Dance, dance, yeah. Look at the tomato. Isn't it sad, he can't dance. Poor tomato. He wishes he could sing. Free and smooth. But he can't. Okay, stop the music. What do you mean I can't dance, I can dance. But what about Uncle Louie's polka party. Didn't you see dancing Uncle Louie's polka party. Larry: No comprendo. Bob: No comprendo. I'll show you, no comprendo. Junior: Mom! Dad! Step over here. Get a picture of me next to the cucumber our best Argentinian garb. Mr. Asparagus: Okay, Junior. But we better hurry, I think the drawrves have your mother confused with someone else. Say, "Peas". Larry & Junior: Peas! (Larry sings in Spanish) Bob: Listen to the cucumber. Hear his strong voice. Like a lion. About to eat. Listen to the cucumber. How sweet his voice. The breath from his throat is like a chorus of little birdies. Listen to the cucumber. All the vegetables. Envy their friend. Wishing to sing as he. Singing cucumber, singing cucumber, singing cucumber. Sing, sing, yeah. Listen to the tomato. Isn't it sad? He can't sing. Poor tomato. He wishes he could sing. Strong and sweet like a cucumber. Can't even whistle...All right, senor, come over here and let me sing YOU a song. Larry: Adios, amigos. Announcer: This has been silly songs with Larry. Tune in next time to hear Larry sing. Larry: Bob is really angry. I hope he doesn't catch me. It's so hard to run with the sombrero, on my head. George: And now, back to our story. Mr. Nezzer: Is everyone comfortable? Good! Benny: Rack, I can't move my arms! Rack: Uh, Benny, you don't have any arms. Benny: Oh. Mr. Nezzer: I’ve tried to be patient. I’ve tried to be kind. Can you tell me what the trouble is? Am I losing my mind? Now, I didn’t ask for much... Just one simple little thing. Didn’t ask you to part the waters; I just wanted to hear you sing. I gave you hats! I gave you ties! I let you eat my bunnies. And this is how you repay me? Come on boys, you think that’s funny? Well, now at last, your fate is sealed! You’re paying for your crime! But to show you what kind of guy I am, I’ll ask you one more time. Will you, or will you not, sing the song? Rack: Well, you see, sir. Our parents taught us to stand up for what you believe in. Benny: And God wants us to do what's right. Shack: And there's a lot of stuff in that song, that's not right. Rack: So, we don't mean to be a bother. Benny: We hope you understand. Shack: But we cannot sing that song. Mr. Nezzer: I understand, boys. Benny: You do? Mr. Nezzer: Oh yes. I understand that you're bad bunnies!!! (Bell rings) Mr. Nezzer: Hmm? Laura: Sorry, sir! I can't let you cook my buddies! Mr. Nezzer: Guards, get them! Laura: Hang on, guys! (music playing!) Laura: Which way do I go? Rack: Go up, go up! Or down. Way to go! Laura: Let's get out of here! Rack: I knew this is the way. Laura: I don't think this is the way. Rack: This ain't the way. Laura: I see light! Rack: Go left, go left! Laura: Uh oh. Mr. Nezzer: You're back! Now, if I'm not mistaken, that truck belongs to me. Mr. Lunt? Oh, but look. That truck seems to be full of garbage. Mr. Lunt, is there anything you can do about that? Mr. Lunt: Hey, no problem, boss. Shack: Remember how our parents said that God was always watching out for us? Rack: Yeah? Shack: I sure hope they were right. Mr. Nezzer: Huh? Mr. Lunt? Mr. Lunt: It wasn't me, boss. Laura: I said, NOBODY bakes my buddies!!! Mr. Nezzer: Listen here, young lady. If you don't plug that back in, you're gonna be in biig trouble! (Laura gasps!) Mr. Nezzer: (laughing evilly). Nobody's ever gonna stand up to me again! Hmm. Mr. Lunt: Hey, boss, how many guys did you throw on the furnace? Mr. Nezzer: Uh, three? Mr. Lunt: Well, it looks like four guys in there now and one of them's real shiny. One more thing, boss. They ain't burnin' up. Mr. Nezzer: Rack, Shack, Benny. Come out of there. God has saved you from the fiery furnace. Oh I was wrong to try to make you do things you weren't supposed to do. What was I thinking. I must have forgot everything when my mommy taught me. Can you ever forgive me. Rack, Shack & Benny: We forgive you. Mr. Nezzer: Oh, thanks. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you? Shack: Well, you should sing one of our songs. Mr. Nezzer: How's it go? Shack: You know. I was hoping you'd ask. My mommy always taught me to do what was right. To wash behind my ears and try to be polite. Did you just love me so. Mr. Nezzer: That's beautiful. Shack: It's what to she tells me what I need to know. Mr. Nezzer: I didn't expect for that woman. Shack: But sometimes I'm playin' with a buddy or two, they're doing things I know I'm not supposed to do. Mr. Nezzer: Do you go along? Even though the things they do were wrong? Shack: Mmm-mm. I remember stand! Peas: Stand up, stand up! Shack: For what you believe in, believe in, believe in God. Peas: He's the one to back you up. Shack: Will stand with you. Rack: When everybody tells you that you gotta be cool, remember what you learned in church and Sunday School just check it out. Mr. Nezzer: Hm-hmm. Rack: The bible tells us that it's all about. Mr. Nezzer: You know that's right. Benny: And if you have a question, go ask your dad. And he can tell you if the thing is good or bad, you'll make their day. Mr. Nezzer: Uh-huh. Benny: If you remember what your parents say. Mr. Nezzer: What'd they say? Rack, Shack and Benny: They taught us stand. Peas: Stand up, stand up. Rack, Shack and Benny: For what you believe in, believe in, believe in God. Peas: He's the one to back you up. Rack, Shack and Benny: Will stand with you. Shack: Oh, stand. Peas: Stand up, stand up. Rack, Shack and Benny: For what you believe in, believe in, believe in God. Peas: He's the one to back you up. Rack, Shack and Benny: Will stand with you. Shack: He'll stand with you. Oh yeah. Bob: Oh, you're back. Well I still haven't been able to get Larry out of the sink. Larry: I want to get out, Bob. Bob: But it's time now to talk about what we've learned today. Larry: And so what we have learned applies to our lives today and God has a lot to say, in his book. Bob: Larry, you know how I feel about that song. Larry: You see we know that God's word is for everyone and now that our song is done we'll take a- Hey! That's cold. Bob: As I was saying "It's time to talk about what we've learned today". Right, Larry. Larry: I'm wet. Bob: Right. Well, Rack, Shack and Benny learned that standing up for what they believe in was pretty hard, but it was worth it. When all their friends were doing things that were wrong, Rack, Shack and Benny remember what their parents had taught them, and that God wanted them to do what was right. In the end, God was protecting them even in the fiery furnace. What did you learn, Larry? Larry: Well, I learned that doing something isn't such a good idea. This will be cool, isn't very cool. I put an oven mitt on my head just because VeggieBeat Magazine said it will make me cool. Even though, I didn't see anything. It didn't make me cool. It made me, it made me bump into the toaster and then fall into the sink, and now I can't get out of here. I'm gonna be stuck here forever, the people are gonna set plates on my head and I'm never gonna get to go to the circus or run through the fresh-cut grass or feel the ocean breeze on my hair as I pilot my nimble schooner, Felix off the coast of our family home in Kennebunkport. (gasp!!) Oh auntie em. There's no place like home, there's no place like home. Click, click, click. Bob: Are you finished? Larry: Yeah. Bob: Okay, Larry. You see that spoon over there. Larry: Uh-huh. Bob: If you stand on that end of it and I jump onto the other end, it'll fling you out of there. Okay. Larry: Okay. Bob: This'll just take a second. Larry: I'm ready. Bob: Okay, here I come. larry: Oh, that's much better. Thank you, Bob. Bob! Bob? Bob: I'm in here, Larry. Larry: Oh there you are. Hey, let's see if Qwerty has a verse for us. "Stand firm and hold to the teachings we passed on to you". 2nd Thesaloofians. Thesielians. Thesaloppians. Uh, Bob. Bob: Thessalonians. Larry: Thanks. Bob: Can I get out now? Larry: Not yet. 2nd Thessalonians 2:15. That means, remember what your parents teach you, and what you've learned from the bible. When someone wants you to do something that you know it was wrong, stand firm and do what's right. In our story, Rack, Shack and Benny stood firm when all their friends were doing things they knew were wrong. So Dexter, the next time you go to Billy's house. Maybe you can bring some of your favorite videos to watch instead. He might think it's pretty cool. They didn't know it was easy, but knowing you've done the right thing. Sure feels good inside. Right, Bob. Bob: Yep, that's right, Larry. I'd like to get out now. Larry: Well, that's all the time we have for today. Remember, God made you special and he loves you very much. Goodbye. For the rest, you editors should follow this video. Category:Episodes transcripts